


No Rest for the Wicked

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: Spardacest Week 2019 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Nero is a Love Sick Puppy, Parent/Child Incest, Repost From Another Account, Showers, V is Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: Nero sees it from the corner of his eye too late, his body doesn't move fast enough to stop it as he spins and for a moment, he hates himself. V is going down and his hand isn't there to steady him and keep him on his feet. The thud of V's knee hitting the ground seems deafening to Nero and he's on his knees next to him in split-seconds.--OR, V is weak and Nero wants to protecc his boyfriendDay 3 of Spardacest WeekPrompt: The Van





	No Rest for the Wicked

Nero sees it from the corner of his eye too late, his body doesn't move fast enough to stop it as he spins and for a moment, he hates himself. V is going down and his hand isn't there to steady him and keep him on his feet. The thud of V's knee hitting the ground seems deafening to Nero and he's on his knees next to him in split-seconds.

"You okay?"

"I just need a moment."

Nero takes in V's appearance for a moment in the harsh light of the darkening street. They'd been doing rounds around Red Grave since the crack of dawn and its clearly having an effect on the other. His skin is pale, as though the blood has been drained from his body. He's struggling to keep his eyes open and sweat is forming and slipping down his temples. The grip on his cane is white-knuckled and Nero can't believe his skin can be even paler than it is.

"We're going back to the van." Nero doesn't even think about it, his arms shifting to push V back gently so he's sitting rather than kneeling.

"We still have targets to deal with tonight- Nero!"

Nero's arms wrap under V's knees and his hips and he's already lifted the other into his arms, beginning the walk back to where Nico and the van are waiting.

"We have more pressing engagements than myself, Nero, I can at least walk back to the van myself whilst you continue-"

"-That's not what teamwork is about. The last targets ain't too bad, we can tackle 'em in the morning. You need rest, you've pushed yourself too hard... I've pushed you too hard."

V remains silent in Nero's arms but seems to relent. He bends his knees slightly, making the angle easier on Nero's arm, rests his cane between his legs and Nero's body and wraps his arms around Nero's neck gently.

"Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair."

Nero purses his lips a moment as he balances through a thinner doorway, making sure not to catch V on either side of it. "Is that Blake?"

"It is." V's voice is nonchalant, but Nero can hear the faint twinge of pain that edges his words.

"I don't think you've read me that one yet."

"I can do so now-"

"-No. No, just rest. We'll get you back to the van and you can sleep, you can tell it to me on the way to targets tomorrow."

Nero is sure V will protest but his lips quirk in a faint smile. "If that's what you wish."

Nero nods and continues walking, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. It's not for a short time until Nero realises that V is asleep, head on his shoulder, breathing even and lips slightly parted. He slows his pace, trying to make sure he doesn't bump V too much, making sure he can sleep somewhat peacefully.

He doesn't know how long it takes to reach the van, but then he realised something. He can't open the door with V in his arms. Carefully, he thuds the door with his elbow, hoping Nico can hear him. No answer comes, the door doesn't open and Nero could scream.

Carefully, ever so carefully, he bends down, placing V's feet on the ground. The cane falls from between them and Nero makes a mental note to pick it up later. He braces V against the wall of the van and shifts, making sure he's supported by Nero's weight as he opens the door.

Nero shifts V back into his arms and starts climbing into the van. He's focused on lining the entrance up with V's legs as he moves, making sure he doesn't bash the legs that struggle to hold him up when there's a loud thud. He hears V hiss and feels him shoot upright and Nero turns. One of the arms around Nero's shoulders disappears and he stares as V hold his head, his face contorted.

"I rather need my head, Nero."

Nero grinned sheepishly and twisted around the doorway to ensure they both go in with no more mishaps.

Nero lays V down on the couch and turns. He finds Nico isn't present in the van, not tinkering in the back and a quick glance at the front tells him she isn't smoking at the front. Nero goes to grab a blanket for V when he realises the shower isn't running. He glances down and observes the gunk, the dirt and blood V and himself are covered in.

Nero turns to close the door before he pulls the shower door open, turning it on. He checks the water with his human hand, waiting until its the warmer temperature he knows V likes. He turns, shutting the main door of the van. He considers for a moment locking it, but if Nico comes back and finds that Nero locked her out of her own van, he might lose his other hand.

Instead, he turns to find V already shrugging his clothes off. Nero smiles and returns to V's side helping him to finish untying his shirt. V shrugs it off with ease and tries to stand. Nero grabs his hips as his legs shake and struggle. "Sit down, V, holy shit. Sit down, we'll get in soon."

V nods and lets Nero aid him to sit back down before Nero begins shrugging off his own clothes. He pauses, looking at his arm before he also removes it, hanging it up with the rest before he holds his hand out.

V smiles and takes Nero's hand, squeezing softly before letting himself be pulled into Nero's arms. They walk carefully into the shower and Nero focuses on seating V in the small floor space before shutting the door.

It's more cramped than Nero thought it would be and he has to take a moment to figure out how to stand above V's legs so he can crouch down, but he manages it. He grabs a relatively clean wash rag and crouches, carefully rubbing the fabric down V's face. White skin shines in the light through the window, the yellow street light that they're parked underneath. It makes his skin have a sickly shine and Nero hates it. He focuses on cleaning V's face; the elder has leant against the wall under the stream of water, his eyes closed. Nero can't help the smile to himself as he realises V has given himself up to the vulnerability of the moment, letting Nero do what he wants.

The trust that V has in him makes something stir in his chest and Nero can't help himself leaning down for a gentle kiss. It's returned almost instantly and Nero holds V as close as he can without holding him at an awkward angle. They pull back after a few seconds and Nero flickers his eyes open to find V smiling at him, eyes scanning Nero's face.

Nero can't help the blush over his face and leans back to continue slicing that blood and dirt off of them. It takes much longer than he'd like and the water is edged with cold when Nero finally reaches to turn it off.

V remains where he's half curled against the wall and Nero pushes the door open. He steps out and wraps a towel around himself before grabbing another for V and throwing it over his shoulder. He turns and holds his hand out for V.

V takes it and uses Nero's weight to pull himself up. An arm braces himself on Nero's shoulders whilst Nero shifts his legs to help support V as he leans back. He takes the towel from Nero's shoulder as Nero holds his human hand against the small of his back.

It's a routine they've perfected and Nero thinks they could probably do it asleep.

V makes a noise in his throat and turns for the small bag he's learned to bring with them when doing their rounds around Red Grave, full of spare clothes and more books. Nero reciprocates with another noise and pulls them both back onto the couch.

This time, Nero sees V's head going to collide with the wall and whips his hand up so it bounces against his palm.

V smiles and shakes his head before allowing himself to be pulled to lay down. They lay there in their towels, V sprawled out on top of Nero. Nero presses his nose into V's wet hair, holding him tightly, his nostrils filling with the scent of his boyfriend.

He still doesn't know how Vergil returned V to him, how V is living and existing and Vergil is still Vergil, but he's grateful to his father.

V falls asleep first, breathing levelling out within minutes of settling. Nero rubs his hand up his back, rubbing circles across his spin. He feels V smile in his sleep, the quirk of his lips a twitch against Nero's chest.

Nero smiles and yawns, and the next thing he knows the door is slamming against the side of the van as it's opened and he flickers his eyes open.

It's pitch black outside but the familiar silhouette of the building he can see from the window hints that they're at Devil May Cry. Nero wearily blinks at the door to find Nico having a whispered argument with the white-haired twins.

"They fucked in my shower!"

Dante gave a sniff of the air and shook his head. "Nah, they didn't."

"Get them out of my van."

Vergil walks in first and meets Nero's tired, curious eyes. Carefully, he lifts V from Nero's chest, ensuring the towel is still in place. He walks out of the van and then Dante carefully lifts Nero against his chest. Nero grunts. "'s happening?"

"Nico brought you two home. Go back to sleep."

Nero doesn't fight his uncle's arms, letting himself slip back to sleep with his head pressed against Dante's shoulder.

The next time Nero wakes up, its to a slap to his chest and a pillow hitting his face.

He splutters and rolls to the side, waking up immediately as the world goes from under him. He hits the wooden floor with a deflated sound before he picks himself up. Nero sits up and rubs his head. V is staring down at him.

"What the hell?"

"Where is my cane?"

V's voice is dangerously dark and Nero mentally scratches his brain, trying to remember yesterday. He groans as he realises where it is, still where they had fumbled into the van to get V to rest.

Nero finds himself pushed outside of Devil May Cry in just his leather pants, not even given the liberty of a shirt. He watches from the window as V is carried downstairs by Dante to sit at the table and indulge in breakfast and Nero scowls. He kicks a stone and starts walking back to the ruins they had been parked near, but he can't help the smile on his face. He breaks into a run, back towards the ruins, realising that if Dante and Vergil have gotten a large breakfast for them all, that means they don't have to go out on the hunt today.

The brothers are all startled when Nero breaks back into the company after only twenty-five minutes, waving V's cane above his head. "Leave any for me?"

He drops into the seat next to V and smiles at him, carefully hooking the can on the back of his chair. V gives his thigh a grateful squeeze before he leans back over the table to pour over his new poetry book, a cup of tea cupped in his hands. He looks back up, smiling at Nero.

"Nico will be here to take you on rounds in about five minutes, you might have enough time to grab a coffee if you're quick."

Nero stared at V, blinking. "Wait, but, you're still in your pyjama bottoms." He stares at the too big tracksuit bottoms that are haphazardly tied around V's waist, sitting just too low under his naked chest.

Vergil growls across the table. "He needs to rest. You have a job to do. Get ready."

"Oh, now you wanna be a father."

Dante and Vergil burst into laughter and V is just too late to hide his giggle behind his hand as he tries to focus on his book. Nero sighs and jumps up, returning to his room to find a shirt and what he needed for the day. Outside, he hears the blaring horn of Nico's truck and makes his way downstairs and outside, groaning.

"Do we have to today? Can't you go see Kyrie?"

"Then you'd have to walk. Get in, loser."

Nero sighed and pulled the door open and was about to step inside when he heard the two sharp smacks of a cane on the ground. He tossed his bag inside before turning and smiling at the sight of V in the doorway, leaning heavily on his cane. He was holding out a thermos and a small bag of cut up fruit and Nero walked over, taking them with his good hand before leaning in for a kiss.

V returned it, a hand softly on the side of Nero's face, his thumb caressing the bone of his cheek. "Do a good job today and I might have a surprise for you when you get back tonight."

"How about we go back inside and I get that surprise now?"

V snorted and leaned back, pushing Nero in the chest with a shake of his head. "Patience is the support of weakness, impatience the ruin of strength."

"Is that Blake?"

"Charles Caleb Colton. Go, or that surprise is off the table."

Nero yelped, overdrawn with a smile on his face but hopped into the van, waving at V before he shut the door. He clambered into the passenger seat and looked at Nico.

"I have a dick appointment tonight so try not to kill me with your driving."

"You are disgusting and you can always walk, my van, my rules, asshole."

Nero laughed as the van tore off and he peered into the wing mirror. A smile sat on his face as he watched V in the doorway, remaining there until the van turned the corner.

Nero sighed and leaned back in the chair to stare out the window. No rest for the wicked.


End file.
